Angel Beats: The Afterstory
by ghost2812
Summary: Just a little take of what happened in Angel Beats after they left the after life, being narrated by none other than me!
1. Reunion

Angel Beats: Chapter 1

I woke up from the ground, with no idea where I was. I could barely remember my name. I started to wander around until I stumbled upon a mysterious girl playing with robot dogs. She seemed to be in high school, so it didn't seem to fit her well. I approached her slowly saying, "Cute dogs you got there."

She looked up in surprise and had a kunai to my neck.

"Friendly, Friendly." I said loudly.

"What do you want?' She said.

"I just woke up here, and I have no idea where I am." I said.

"Well, I could show you my boss." She said.

"Alright." I said, "But before we go, the dogs are really cute."

She laughed and said, "You seem alright, My name is Shiina. What's yours?"

"My name is Ghost. Nice to meet your Shiina." I said.

"You seem familiar." She said, "Probably coincidence."

We walked down the hallway to the others. But little did she know, I was with partner from her previous life.

-Few Days Later-

I was just walking around the school until a random kunai landed right near my head. I looked closer to see that it had an explosive strapped to it. I jump out of the way and landed a floor down. I looked up to see a mysterious figure standing on the roof. I got up immediately and started to run. I ran into a closed door, so I kicked it open and it lead to the cafeteria. I know the figure was still following me, so I started to sprint. I was running until I was tackled down to the ground. I turned around and put my hands up. I said, "You got me."

"About time" Shiina said calmly.

She off me and we started to walk to the office. Shiina was really tired from the chase, so I had to piggy back ride her. We made our way to the office and opened the door. The others saw that I had Shiina was on my back. One of them said "Why is it that he knows how to get close to Shiina?"

"I don't know, maybe cause I knew her when we were alive?" I said.

He shrugged it off and they continued the operation. Everyone left the room except me and Yurippe. I was about the leave the room until Yuri interrupted with "Are you in love with Shiina?"

I looked at her and responded, "Yes."

"Interesting." She said.

"Why?' I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

That was the last time I have ever seen the office full of people.

-Few Days Later-

"Well, it's time we leave." I said.

"Yeah" She said.

Shiina seemed embarrassed and gave me her scarf.

"Why you giving this to me?" I said.

"If we were to be seperated, at least you have something to remember me by." She said.

I smiled at her and said "Thank you."

We went away to our unknown fate with a kiss.

-Few Months Later-

I was walking around Tokyo, alone and with Shiina's scarf. It was weeks ever since the the group moved on with their lives. Now that I found out that I'm not in the afterlife, it would make sense that it would be the same for everyone. I was just walking around in the rich district and I just took one glance into a toy store. By that one glance, I noticed that the cashier was none other than Shiina herself. I had to meet her again.

I walked into the store and looked around a bit. It seemed to have almost everything that a child would want. One of the dog toys caught my attention, so I picked it up to have a closer look. It seemed that it was exactly the same one that Shiina had in the afterlife. I picked it up and went to the counter.

"Hello" She said.

"Hello" I said.

"This is all you are getting?" She asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

As she was checking the price, she asked, "What is this for?"

"Well, I'm thinking of giving it to my girlfriend I haven't seen in a while." I said.

"Sounds interesting, what's her name?" She asked, with interest.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

I paid for the dog and said, "This is for you."

She seemed really confused, until I took off the scarf. I gave her the scarf saying, "This also belongs to you."

She realized who it was, and she started to cry. I held her close and held it that was for a few minutes. After that, she jumped over the counter and pinned me to the ground, hugging me. I heard a voice upstairs saying, "What's the commotion down there?"

There were footsteps going down the stairs. Shiina and I got off the ground and to my surprise, Yurippe was the person upstairs. She noticed who her guest was, and tackled me to the ground. After Yurippe tackled me, Shiina joined in and landed on the both of us. It lasted for 3 minutes until they finally got off of me. Yuri got up and asked, "You want to stay here for the night? We going out for dinner, just cause you are back."

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Then it is settled. We going out as soon as everyone gets back." Yuri said.

"Alright, I'm going to ready." I said.

I went upstairs and Yuri showed me where the bathroom is and I went in. I went in for a quick shower and barely just put on my pants until I heard 4 new voices downstairs. I went down to check who it was. And it was the girls from Girls Dead Monster. The way they came up with their name was part of Yuri's scheme to get to God, but failed horribly, Shiori (bassist of the band) noticed me and yelled, "THERE HE IS!"

Miyuki (drummer) ran up and chased me up the stairs. Shiori followed behind her. Miyuki got to me first and jumped on to me. She started to cuddle on me for a while. She dropped down and I petted her on the head. Shiori caught up and tackled me to the ground. She said things like "It has been so long ever since I last saw you." and "I missed you so much. It took a while until the others could get her off me. I went to finish dressing and went back into the living room. The other boys got back from what ever they were doing. We went to get some dinner at a fancy restaurant. I would love to tell you what happened, but that will have to be for another time.


	2. Dinner Time!

Angel Beats The After Story: Dinner Time!

"You guys ready?" I said to everyone as I put on a suit.

"Why are you dressing up?" Yuri asked.

"You got to dress up for something special." I said.

"Alright, whatever you want to do." Yuri said.

I called out to everyone that we were leaving soon, and we walked out the door to the restaurant I wanted to eat at. We were walking down the street as best friends that never seen each other in a while. Shiina seemed to be walking by herself slowly, so I stopped a bit and went to her. She looked up and smiled. "Slowing down for me, cap?" She said.

"No, you just seemed lonely." I said.

"You are nice as always." She said. "Gosh, It feels like I slowed you down. I feel like dead weight."

"Of course not, every captain needs someone to hold them back, at least a little." I said.

"That's not so reassuring." She said.

"Sorry, not the best speaker. You know me. I'm more of a man of action" I said.

"Yeah, you're right." She said with a chuckle.

We continued to walk in silence until I noticed 9 flashes of lights surrounding our area. "I see, you guys are following us." I said to myself. Shiina noticed what I said, and she said, "Who's following us?" She seemed to be cautious and careful.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I said.

My earpiece buzzed to life, saying, "I'm guessing you found your friends?"

"Of course, Laura. Nothing can stop me from finding them." I said.

"Alright, just be careful. Kotori told me that the huge merc corp is in a 3 miles vicinity." She said.

"Alright, prepare about 16 suits for the friends. And, have the rest of the squad nearby, ready to strike back." I said.

"Of course sir. Also, have fun!" She said

"You know I will." I said.

We continued down the street to the 5-star restaurant, surprising everyone.

They all exclaimed in surprising, "How are we getting in the first place?!"

"Don't worry, I know someone there." I said.

We all walked in the restaurant, with everyone dressed up fancy. The look of the inside matches with its five-star rating. As we we're walking in, the people waiting in the long line was talking about us, saying things like, "Who let in the commoners?" "My casual clothes is worth more than their whole wardrobe." And "What a bunch of filthy peasants!"

Everyone looked at me, whispering to me with, "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, when have I failed you guys?" I said.

Before they could answer, I talked to the server.

Even the server looked at me funny.

The server said, "Do you need help? The nearest diner is a few blocks away."

Everyone in the line started to laugh, all I did was smile. I noticed someone behind him that wasn't pleased.

The manager walked up behind him saying, "Meet with me in my office and whoever laughed at his joke, you guys can leave, because I don't serve people that are rich pricks."

"Thank you Myra." I said.

"No problem, i'll do anything for a close friend of mine." She said.

"And that is why we work well together." I said, as I hugged her.

"Did you get the news? Kotori just got in touch with me." I said.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said.

"Good, so, Can I go to my table, please?" I said.

"Of course." She said.

We all got to a table, and we all ordered. I ordered a steak, and everyone else ordered some food, even I didn't recognize. As they stared at the food they got, they looked at it with great hunger and disbelief.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." I said.

As we started to eat, we started to talk about the good old days.

"Remember the time Hisako messed most of you guys up, and stuffed your mouths with liver. I remember Shiori having stomach problems for a week!" I said.

Shiori looked at me, embarrassed. Everyone else was having an awkward laugh you would get when you say something very embarrassing. We continued on with having some friend moments. The check came in, and I paid for it with my credit card. I noticed a bunch of black vans drive up into the parking lot. I noticed this, and told everyone I was going to the restroom. I went in and put on the suit, and helmet. I i pressed on the ear piece, and said, "They arrived."

9 different voices came up and said, "Roger."

Before I could open the door, Myra went in with me, all suited up. We had an awkward eye contact and she finally broke the silence with, "I told them to run for cover, and grab some guns."

"But there are no…" I said before I got interrupted by a bunch of gunshots.

"Way ahead of you cap." She said.

"I guess it's time to get to work. Remember ladies, rip them to shreds!" I said.

Everyone laughed and said, "We'll do that with a smile on our face!"


	3. Brawl!

Angel Beats: The Afterstory

As I opened the restroom door, a volley of bullets hit the door. I looked over at Myra and said "Looks like we about to have some fun." I threw a flashbang from where i was, and waited for it to go off. Then I went into action.

-Shiina's Point of View-

A guy threw me to the wall and smiled at me. He aimed the gun and almost pulled the trigger. Ghost went out of the restroom and kicked the guy out of the window. He looked over at me for a kunai, and he threw it at the guy's head. He picked me up and said with a smile, "Ready to do it like the old days?"

"Ready." I said with a smile.

He dashed back into the action. He engaged a group into close quarter combat, starting with smashing a chair on one. He grabbed the leg he had in his hand and punctured it through the guy's chest. He then grabbed the guy and threw him at a guy that was about to shoot Yuri. She looked over at him and gave him the nod. While I was staring at him go, two guys decided to go in for the kill. I dodged the bullets and threw 2 kunai at their necks. I looked around and the situation was getting very dire. It seemed that the more we killed, even more showed up to take their place. They pushed us back behind a counter. Everyone jumped behind it for cover.

"This is looking bad guys!" Otonashi said, while looking at his empty mag.

"We're out of ammo. Now what?!" Hinata said over the gunfire.

Everyone was looking upon Yuri's darkened face. Everyone knew that the situation was going bad. Out of nowhere, Ghost chuckled.

'Alright, I guess I have to call in the squad." He said.

He pulled out a radio calmly and said, "Have at them."

As soon as he said it, 2 figures dropped down and opened fire on the group. He jumped over the counter and threw a knife at one. One more figure appeared from the restroom and joined in on the action. As the 4 took on the main group, one more with a katana slashed at anyone that tried to get near us. She seemed to be going at inhuman speeds. In the middle of the action, one went over the counter and was about to open fire, until a sniper shot him through the brain, staining the nearby wall with red. It seemed that another sniper appeared and shot at any truck that drove up. Ghost kicked a guy to the one with a katana as she sliced him in half. The 4 finished the remainders in the restaurant and jumped out the window to get the others outside.

We looked at each in confusion and awe. We went out of where we were hiding and the restaurant was a complete mess. Bodies and blood was littered all over the place. It seemed that one was trying to crawl to the exit. Another figure showed up and kicked him to the side. She looked at his terrified face with pity, and cut his head off with the scythe that she was carrying. She kicked the head off to the side and said, "Is anyone hurt? He'll kill me if anyone got hurt."

"No." Yuri said.

"Alright, I'll be off." She said.

"Who are you guys?" Yuri said.

The figure chuckled, then said, "We are very close friends to Ghost."

We all looked at each other in confusion. The gunfire died to to an eerie silence. We looked outside to see what was going on outside. It seemed that they all finished the job, with 9 dark and bloody figures high-fiving each other. We went into the join them. We all talked a bit until a bullet hit Ghost in the chest. He didn't seem to falter at the bullet. The man who shot it looked at us with fear.

He screamed, "This was supposed to be an easy job. But you monsters decided to show up and kill everyone! You guys are nothing but monsters! Every one of you! Even you! (He was pointing at me) But you are the worst one of them all.(He was pointing at Ghost.) I will kill every single one of you!"

He pulled out a machete and charged at us. He was about to swing until a new figure stabbed him in the stomach. The figure lifted him up by the jaw and said, "It's people like you I hate so much, always talking about bold ideas when he himself can't achieve."

The only sound the man could make was gurgles that seemed to be out of fear. The figure pulled the sword out and let gravity take it's course. In the end, we all surrounded the 10 bloody figures, standing in a parking lot full of bullet holes and bodies. Sirens could be heard from a far, heading closer. Ghost looked at us and said, "I think it's best you guys head home, We'll take care of the situation here."

Yuri nodded and said, "Let's go home, we all reek of blood."

-My point of view-

2 A.M.

I stood on top of the roof, talking to the figure with the scythe.

"Quite the dinner we had today." I said to the figure.

"It was interesting." She said as she spun the scythe in her hand.

"I believe they got a hint of what I was doing over the past 2 years." I said.

"You sure?" She said, still spinning the scythe.

"I'm sure of it. They are smart enough to find out." I said.

"You know that she will have to find out the little secret of yours right?" She said.

"Yeah, that is the thing I'm scared about." I said.

"Will you be ready to say it when she finds out?" She said.

"I'll be ready." I said.

"Alright, that is all I need to know." She said, finishing the last spin and catching it in her hand.

I gave her a quick hug and dropped down to the front door. I was about to knock on the door until someone opened it. Shiina looked at me with a tired expression and said, "Welcome back."

"You seem cheerful." I said.

"Funny." She said blankly.

I wrapped my hand over her shoulder and closed the door. I looked over at her and said, "Did you enjoy today?"

"It was fun, reminds me of the good old days." She said.

"I told you it would be like the old days." I said.

'You were right." She said.

"So, where do I go to sleep?" I said.

"No one is currently awake right now, so you can share a room with me." She said while blushing.

"How nice of you." I said.

"You can sleep on the floor." She said bluntly.

"I take that back." I said.

"Just kidding, let's head to bed." She said.

I enter Shiina's room, which was littered with plushies and anything that seemed cute.

"Your room reminds me of someone." I said.

"Then that person must have a great sense of decoration." She said.

"Oh you have no idea." I said as I entered the bed.

We both got comfortable in the bed, and started to head to sleep.


End file.
